Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Playable Characters *Ahms *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 & Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 21 (Normal, Transformed, Transformed (Good), Transformed (Evil)) *Appule *Babidi *Babidi's Minion *Baby (Youth Form) *Baby Janemba *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super 1, Super 2, Great Ape) *Bacterian *Bandages *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Masked Saiyan) *Barlot *Beerus *Bergamo (Base, Giant Form) *Bido *Bio-Broly *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Botamo *Boujack (Base, Full Power) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bujin *Bulma *Bulpan *Burter *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Caulifla (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Cellza *Champa *Chiaoman *Chiaotzu *Chi-Chi *Chilled *Coolieza *Coora (Base, Final Form) *Cui *Cumber (Evil Saiyan, Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape) *Cyclopian Guard *Dabura *Demigra (Base, Enhanced Demon Form) *Devilman *Dodoria *Doure *Dracula Man *Dr. Gero *Dr. Lychee *Dyspo *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha, Golden) *Frost (1st Form, Assault Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Fu (Base, Super Fu) *Fusion Zamasu (Base, Half-Corrupted) *General Blue *General Rilldo *Giran *Giru *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Youth) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Kaioken, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God SS, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Ultra Full Power Saiyan 4) *Gokua *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Possessed, Possessed Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Failure A, Failure B) *Gowasu *Grandpa Gohan *Grand Supreme Kai *Guldo *Hatchiyack *Haze Shenron *Hell Fighter 17 *Hit *Hoi *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Jaco *Janemba (Base, Super) *Janembu *Jeice *Jiren *Kale (Base, Berserk, Super Saiyan 2) *Kami *Karoly *Kefla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Kid Buu (Base, South Supreme Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *King Cold *King Piccolo *King Vegeta (Base, Dark-Masked King) *Krillin *Launch *Lord Slug *Machine Pilaf *Magetta *Majin Buu (Good) (Base, Shape-Up) *Majin Buu (Pure Evil) *Man-Wolf *Master Shen *Mercenary Tao (Base, Cyborg) *Meta-Cooler *Meta-Rilldo *Mighty Mask *Minotia *Mira (Base, Super Mira) *Monster Carrot *Nail *Naise *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Naturon Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Omega Shenron *Oolong *Paikuhan *Pan *Pandel *Paragus *Piccolo *Piccolo Jr. (Base, Giant Form) *Pinich *Pirate Robot *Pui Pui *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Rage Shenron *Recoome *Ribrianne (Base, Super, Giant Form) *Saibaman *Sealas *Sealas (Fused) *Shisami *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Sorbet *Spopovich *Super 17 *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks, Piccolo, Ultimate Gohan) *Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai of Time *Syn Shenron *Tagoma *Tapion *Tarble *Tekka *Thouser *Tien *Toppo *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Towa (Base, Darkness) *Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan, Possessed, Possessed Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Uub *Vados *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super, Super Saiyan 2, Majin, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God SS, Super Saiyan God SS Evolved, Black-Masked Saiyan) *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta Jr. *Vegito (Base, Candy, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God SS) *Videl *West Supreme Kai *Whirus *Whis *Yajirobe *Yakon *Yamcha *Yamu *Yurin *Zamasu *Zangya *Zarbon (Base, Super) Non-Playable Enemies *Abo *Aka *Android 14 *Android 15 *Angila *Angol *Anilaza *Banan *Basil *Bio-Man *Bio Warrior *Blueberry *Cabira *Clone Gohan *Clone Goku *Clone Kid Buu *Clone Krillin *Clone Piccolo *Clone Tien *Clone Trunks *Clone Vegeta *Clone Yamcha *Commander Nezi *Dr. Kochin *Dr. Myuu *Emperor Pilaf *Giant Tick *Gohan (Youth) (Great Ape) *Goz *Hatchiyack (Super) *Imeckian Soldier *Kado *Kahseral *Kakunsa *King Kai *Krumbo *Kyukonman *Lavender *Ledgic *Lord Yao *Major Metallitron *Mamba *Medamatcha *Mez *Moah *Monna *Mr. Popo *Pirina *Poacher *Rabbit Soldier *Raspberry *Red Ribbon Army Pilot 1 *Red Ribbon Army Pilot 2 *Rozie *Saonel *Scarface *Shorty *Slug Soldier *Susha *Tobi *Toolo *Torga *Wings Quest Mode Levels Tutorial *To the Tournament... A Gloomy Parallel World *After the Tournament... *Pursuing Mercenary Tao *Unrivaled Assassin *Reinvestigation *Invasion of the Warrior Race The Ultimate Life Form! *Premonition of Doom *Ghost Town Investigation *Mysterious Ki *New Enemy *Malicious Android: Cell A Call to Arms *Squad Leader *World's Greatest Teacher *Telekinetic Threat *Clever Krillin *Turtle School Trial Lesson *Revenge of Crane School *Crane School Pride *Fierce Fight for Honour The Emperor's Wrath *Alien Warrior Encounter 1 *Alien Warrior Encounter 2 *Alien Warrior Encounter 3 *Pursuer Who Summons Death *Alien Warrior Encounter 4 *Alien Warrior Encounter 5 *Battle against Beautiful Warrior Zarbon *Brutal Counterattack The Dreaded Ginyu Force *Pint-Sized Super Warrior *Intensive Training *Piccolo's Terms *Before the Storm *Psychokinesis *Orange-Haired Hazard *Blue Hurricane *Red Magma *Purple Comet *The Mighty Ginyu Force The Androids Attack! *Android Appearance *Android #18's Games Part 1 *Android #18's Games Part 2 *Android #18's Games Part 3 *Android #18's Super Power *Enter Android #17! *Unending Energy of Terror *Nightmare Team Assault *Cell Aproaches *Cell's Ambition Assault of the Saiyans! *Find Goku! Part 1 *Find Goku! Part 2 *Find Goku! Part 3 *Find Goku! Part 4 *Enter Goku! *Saiyan Attack *Let the Games Begin *Elite Warrior *Saiyan's Pride Merciless Frieza *Offence and Defence Part 1 *Offence and Defence Part 2 *Offence and Defence Part 3 *Offence and Defence Part 4 *Offence and Defence Part 5 *Offence and Defence Part 6 *Offence and Defence Part 7 *Captain Ginyu Arrives! *Raging Battle *Galactic Overlord Frieza Arise, Saiyan Prince *Ultimate Saiyan *Super Saiyan Showdown! *Resolution Red Ribbon Machinations *To the Lab *Red Ribbon's Return 1 *Red Ribbon's Return 2 *Red Ribbon's Return 3 *Dr. Gero's Ambition *Ace in the Hole *Unexpected Saviour *Conflicting Motives Unknown Saiyans *Find Goku! Part 5 *Find Goku! Part 6 *The Wayward Champion *The Wayward Invader *Battle-Smart Brawler 1 *Battle-Smart Brawler 2 *Battle-Smart Brawler 3 *Best Team There Is Terror Returns *Return of the Elites! *Battle-Smart Brawler 4 *Battle-Smart Brawler 5 *Telekinetic Rampage *Exquisite Team-Up *Explosive Power *Intellect and Speed *Enter the Saviour?! When Warriors Collide *A Peculiar Goku *Uninvited Enemies *Unwanted Battle *Ginyu's Big Mistake *Dr. Gero's Counterattack *Plundered Energy *Bloodcurdling Message *Missing Target The Ultimate Android *In Pursuit of Dr. Gero! *Destiny Repeated *Ultimate Weapon Unleashed *Intense Onslaught *Martial Warrior's Offensive *Aggressive Circuitry *All Guns Blazing *Nightmarish Android Distorted Destiny *Extraordinary Evil *Lost Warrior *The Challengers Reunited *Reunion with Krillin *Saiyan Trio *Saiyan Tag Team Returns *Turles the New Saiyan *Ginyu's Trespass! *Reunion with Goku? *Showdown! New Ginyu Force?! *Ending of the Body Exchange Frieza's Menace! *Frieza's Army Attacks *Breaking the Siege *Zarbon's Transformation *The Elite Force's True Power *Imperial Power *Deepening Destiny *Frieza's Transformation *Frieza's Second Transformation The Epic Attack and Defence *Coora's Armoured Squad *Commander's Will *Sovereign of the Warrior Race *Frieza's Final Transformation *A Surprising End *Master of Demon Realm Part 1 *Master of Demon Realm Part 2 *Master of Demon Realm Part 3 Stop the Majin's Revival! *The Forgotten Champion *The Recruited Warrior *An Unseen Enemy Part 1 *An Unseen Enemy Part 2 *An Unseen Enemy Part 3 *An Unseen Enemy Part 4 *An Unseen Enemy Part 5 *The Mysterious Duo Plot of Darkness *Nothing Ventured... *Subjucated by Ambition *The First Assassin *The Second Assassin *Lord of the Demon Realm *Countdown *Resurrection *The Angry Majin Omen of Brutal Brawl *After Awakening *A Mysterious Saiyan *Probe A New Threat *The Nightmare Begins *Turles Returns! *Destroyer of the Universe - 1 *Destroyer of the Universe - 2 *Destroyer of the Universe - 3 *Destroyer of the Universe - 4 *Indomitable Human Spirit *Accelerating Danger Stop Cell's Perfect Form! *A Cruel Twist of Fate *Decisions *Cell and Vegeta *Contact *Evolution *Have the Tables Turned?! *Cell's Predicament *Fighting Runs in the Family Ambitious Androids *A Bad Feeling About This *One Big Chance *Promises *Tenacious Scientist *Mysterious #17 *#17 x 2 *The Ultimate Android *Androids #17 and #18 Signs of Invasion *Alien Warrior Encounter 6 *Alien Warrior Encounter 7 *Abo-Kado Fusion! *Fierce Battle against Abo and Kado *The Brother of Frieza *A New Sworn Enemy *A New Sworn Enemy...?! *A Bizarre Reunion Demonic Technology *A Heart Lost *A Staff Officer's Battle *Bio-Soldier *A Loyal Android *Dr. Gero's Smirk *Demonic Scientist *An Ace in the Hole *Reclaiming Identity Taxing Endeavour *Resumption *Training with Piccolo *Training and Experience Bosses *Hercule *Killa *Red Ribbon Army *Mercenary Tao *Pirate Robot *Raditz *Pilaf Machine *Red Ribbon Army *Pirate Robot *Cell (1st Form) *Cell (1st Form) *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Chiaotzu *Krillin *Krillin/Master Roshi/Yamcha *Mercenary Tao + Master Shen *Tien *Master Shen, Mercenary Tao *Cui *??? *??? Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Mobile Games Category:2015 Games